


Day 055

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [55]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 055

Malden was awakened but the heavy hands of a templar shaking him awake. He was instantly alert but didn’t move. It was ingrained in them all not to do anything that might provoke a templar. He waited to hear what was expected of him. 

Malden recognized the face of the templar but not her name.

“Follow me,” she said. Malden wrapped a robe around himself and got out of bed. He suspected it was time for his harrowing. A strange templar in the middle of the night could only mean a few things and that was the most pleasant. He followed her through the gallows and into the heart of the templar stronghold. Malden his shok slowly being replaced by fear. 

Was he ready for this? Would he pass? Should he have opted for tranquility instead? It was too late for these questions, too late to back out now. In truth it had been too late ten years ago when he had first discovered his magical ability. When Meredith herself has come to his farm and brought him back to the circle that would be both his home and his prison for the rest of his life.

They turned down a hallway and the templar turned on him, trapping him in an alcove. He has no way to escape, not that it was wise to try. 

“Don’t be scared,” She said pressing further into the alcove. Malden’s back was against the wall. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” She whispered. Hot breath on Malden’s neck.

“W-what?” He stammered. The templar started undoing her belt. 

“Some say your chances in the harrowing improve if you’ve had a good fuck before, work out some of those desieres here in the real world, if you know what I mean. I’ve seen you around, it would be a shame if such a pretty mage failed his harrowing because he was to horney. I figured I’d offer to help with that.”

Malden didn’t know what to say. Was this a trick, a test? Whas this a demon trying to tempt him to stray?

“I… can’t. No. No!” He managed. The templar stopped undressing and her face froze in an icy expression. 

“Very well,” She said. “Have it your way then. Good bloody luck to you.” 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Malden started worrying what this would mean for his future in the circle. He had managed to make it this far without earning the ire of a templar but he knew how dangerous it could be. Mages would disappear or end up tranquil just because a templar felt slighted. 

There were more templars in the harrowing chamber, including Knight Captain Cullen and First Enchanter Orsino. 

“I imagine you have guessed why you are here,” said Orsino. “We feel you are ready for your harrowing. You are a bright student and I have no doubt you will be fine.”

“We should begin,” said Cullen to Orsino. The templar captain turned to Malden. “Magic Exists to serve man and never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste...”

As Cullen droned on about the evils of magic Malden could feel the female templar's gaze on him. Cullen would never trust or accept Malden as a person, and he was not even one of the bad templars. There were many that would hurt or humiliate Malden just because they could. Even if he passed the harrowing it would never stop. If he couldn’t avoid what was to come all he could do was to make himself stop caring.

“... As we succeeded, so shall you,” Orsino was saying. The elf gestured towards a bowl of lyrium. Malden could feel that he was supposed to do something with it but he had not been paying attention. He didn’t care anymore.

“No,” he said. There was a surprising amount of reassurance in hearing the confidence in his own voice.

“W-what?” Cullen seemed taken aback. “You cannot simply refuse the harrowing. Every mage must prove their ability to resist possession before...” Malden had never seen the man so flustered, not in the three years he had been in the circle. This might be the last free choice Malden made in his life. They couldn't make him take the harrowing, but he only had one alternative.

“I demand the right of tranquility,” he declared. He felt emboldened by his choice. This was one thing he could control and he would savour this feeling. Orsino took him aside. 

“Are you sure about this? Do you know what you are asking?” Malden nodded. “The apprentice had made his choice,” Orsino said. There was a long silence before Cullen spoke.

“Very well. You do have that right and we will respect your wishes. We will need time to prepare. You will sleep in a private chamber tonight and will undergo the right in the morning.” Cullen motioned to his escort but Malden decided he would have none of that.

“I have one further demand.” Cullen cocked an eyebrow at that, Malden was perhaps pushing too far, but he no longer cared, he was past fear. “I would like you to escort me personally.”

Cullen looked at the other templar thoughtfully before nodding to Malden.

“Very well,” he said. “Follow me apprentice.” With that Cullen turned to leave. Malden gave Orsino what he hoped was a reassuring smile before following. He was ready to meet his fate. The one he had chosen for himself.


End file.
